Multiversal Chaos
by Leon Venxus
Summary: Sixty Five years after the events of the 2004 Movie, Plankton won, instead of losing, and many of our heroes passed away. Note: I'm only releasing the prologue but nothing more as I was working on this but lost interest, but might as well not let it go to waste. So here's the finished prologue


Multiversal Chaos

Chapter 0: The Fall of Bikini Bottom/Death of a Hero.

"Ah, Bikini Bottom, residents of undersea fish, and a very specific sponge. Let us dive in as we-...Wait What's this?! Something has gone horribly wrong, why is there a giant Plankton statue in the center of Bikini Bottom. Why is everyone under mind control?!"

"Let's go back some time and have a recap on what had happened to our undersea friends..."

Sometime Earlier...

"One Hundred and One Dollars for a Krabby patty?! That's highway robbery!" Squidward exclaimed, "With Cheese, Mr Squidward, With Cheese." Mr Krabs replied. The King walked in, and accused Mr Krabs of stealing his Crown. Eugene pleaded it was not him, but a message on Krabs's phone appeared and while it seemed oddly suspicious and convient. The King was blinded, he now thought he had proof that his crown was stolen by Eugene.

Spongebob had entered but he seemed out of it, as if he had a little too much...to eat. "I gOT SOMething to say...hic!" Spongebob shouted as he struggled to walk normally. "I have worked for Mr. Krabs for many years and always thought he was a great boss. " Spongebob continued to state, continously burping.

"I now realize that he was a GREAT BIG JERK! I deserve that managerial promotion! but you didn't give it tooo me because you said I'm a kid! But I am 100% MAN and THIS MAN has got something to say to you!" Spongebob added as he started to blow raspberry right in Mr Krabs's face. "There I think I made my point" The yellow sponge finished.

King Neptune proceeded to shoot Eugene in the face with his trident, Spongebob was snapped back into his senses, and was told that Eugene stole Neptune's crown. Spongebob pleaded with the King but he denied the Sponge's request. The King's daughter Mindy, pleaded with her father to give them some time, they were given six days. For Now Mr Krabs was frozen. This gave the evil Plankton a chance to steal the krabby patty formula and takeover our ocean. Spongebob and Patrick had to hurry, as it was their only chance.

Sometime later..

"Now that Bikini Bottom...or should I say Planktopolis is under my command, I can proceed to conquering the entire ocean!" A familiar small voice had spoke. "Not if those two make it back. I said it earlier, if they do they will find some tiny fingerprints." A Computer voice replied. "Stubby Tiny Fingerprints..." The voice continued.

"Oh Karen dear, I have it all planned out." The small voice answered. "Yeah but what if Dennis fails?" Karen continued to ask. "Oh that would be impossible but even so, Plan Z has even a backup for that. I'll have Neptune under my control before you know it!" Plankton once again answered.

...Time passes again...

King Neptune gets ready to execute Eugene and Plankton watches in manaical laughter. Mindy pleaded with her father to wait just a bit more, but he didn't wait, and at the very last second Spongebob arrived with Neptune's crown, reflecting Neptune's blast. Just when It was thought to be all over, Plankton hit a button on his remote which let a chum bucket mind control bucket onto Neptune's helmet, thus putting Neptune under his control.

And Spongebob prepared to continue with a speech about being a kid, and even sang a song...and destroyed all the helmets. They had won...however that's what didn't happen in this story. In This story, Plankton became a little more cautious, and decided to come up with more scenarios. This led to a hero's demise, before Spongebob started his speech, Plankton had Neptune execute Spongebob's friends, but the Sponge jumped in the way and slowly was being torn by the blast.

Soon the yellow boy was torn into pieces and all was thought to be lost, though strangely Spongebob had said something as he was torn "Muujhek Lxoktjy! Haz Maey xkskshkx znk vgyycuxj oy ATOZKZOSK!". Sadly his words were distorted by the beam

Both Patrick and Mindy ran into hiding, and gathered those not under Plankton's control to start a resistance. They had countless attempts to stop Plankton's evil force but only weakened and got smaller each time.

Patrick did manage to rescue Sandy and Squidward but nonetheless. After many many attemps, Patrick grew old and weary, unable to do much, he spent his days extremely exhausted. The ocean had become such a dark place, with very little resistance. Over time Plankton grew old too and soon could barely walk, He invented some new technology to help him move.

Even then Plankton could only do so much, Plankton decided to call some old friends from other worlds, to help him gain special technology to become stronger and faster. Plankton was reborn and became the overlord of the Ocean. He also made his subjects even faster and stronger, and their mind control even more powerful than ever. Soon his army became overwhelming

A Total of Sixty Five years has passed since Plankton stole the formula and took control of the ocean. Patrick grew old, and could barely walk, Squidward passed away and so did Eugene. Sandy was barely hanging on to life and most of our undersea friends were gone or under the control of Plankton. However Patrick had finally remembered something, something that could be the key to defeating Plankton, but Patrick only had so much time as he age was getting to him.

"T..Thi-s I-Is my only c-chance." Patrick struggled to speak as he walked through the halls of the underground secret base. The old starfish walked into a room that was in a way, like a living room. There was a whale there, who seemed to be Krab's daughter. She gasped and stated "Patrick, what are you doing?! You should be in bed, resting.".

"No, I can't. My time is coming but I need you to do something for me." Patrick continued to speak. "What is it?" She asked. "There was a time, when our world had collided with others, because it happened more then once. One of our friends from another world, had built a remote. This remote had a big red button saying ER on it. Originally I had thought it was to be lost, but then I remembered the only place Plankton could never find it. The only problem is I don't know the exact location." Patrick explained.

"I need you to go to Spongebob's house not alone, bring some others. The remote is somewhere hidden in one of the bookshelves of Spongebob's library. Please retrieve it and come back. Also look for clues on it's location, the only one I was left was this." Patrick finished explaining. "What is it?" The whale asked, "It's a note, that Spongebob had left me before he was torn to pieces. It has some weird letters on it, that both me and Sandy could never figure out." Patrick replied handing the note.

The whale grabbed it from the seastar and prepared to leave "Alright I'll go now and get that remote." Pearl responded immediately as she prepared to take off. "Oh and before you go, remember Plankton's sentry bots are out there. So becareful!" Patrick shouted to the whale just before she left. Pearl gathered a team, and left the resistance base with all sorts of stealthy gear. "Now where did I leave that mayonaise jar." Patrick whispered to himself.

Meanwhile... "Ah, Isn't this great Karen Dear? After many years I had finally captured that secret recipe of Krabs, and now I not only rule Bikini Bottom BUT THE OCEAN!" Plankton expressed with joy. "Those countless attempts to steal the krabby patty formula was painful, I felt humiliated and frustration. I couldn't even get a taste of the sandwhich I so desired. However now I can easily have one whenever I want. The tastiest burger IN THE UNIVERSE!" Plankton continued. "Although My physical body had started to deterriote after many years, I developed an exo-suit, and continued to rule for many more years. I finally am able to continue with the next phase of plans." Plankton stated.

The one celled organism walked over to his window, and looked out it as he finished to declare "It is today, I want to continue conquering the entire planet Earth! and soon THE UNIVERSE! But first, I need some help from some old friends." He and his Computer wife walked downstairs from his huge castle, and continued to an special elevator. Instead of hitting one button, he hit several in a very specific sequence.

The digital floor reader on the elevator said "Secret Laboratory". They continued into the laboratory and Plankton put in a disc into this strange disc reader. It read "Initiating Plan Z+ Phase Three."

Meanwhile back with the Resistance...

"Alright Team, Let's get in there and get out. Spongebob's house is rotting and we're not sure how much longer it'll survive, so let's go!" Pearl exclaimed with Inspiration. There were Sentry bots everywhere, It wouldn't have been easy, but they didn't have much a choice as this was their only hope. One of the teammates threw, weird discs when landed on the ground. A Radiowave went through a two mile radius and all the Sentry bots powered off. "Ok that won't last last, we got thirty minutes, let's go!" She shouted.

The whole team ran quickly into Spongebob's house, and opened the door to Spongebob's library. "Look for that remote guys! We don't got much time. Seek for any odd or out of place stuff." Pearl exclaimed once again, but without being too loud. They all looked continously for such things but couldn't seem to find any. They checked every bookshelf, every book, anything for clues to find that remote, but nothing. "Well, we tried, it was a worth a shot let's go." Pearl sighed.

"Wait leader! Look scuffmarks!" one of the other teammates said. "Good Job Junior! This must be a moving bookshelf. " Pearl praised, as they tried opening the bookshelf. As they opened it, it revealed a secret room, that no one knew about. It looked a lab, but that was odd as Spongebob never had a use for the lab. They searched the lab, and Pearl found a tape. They found a tape player and pushed in the tape.

On the screen was Spongebob, "If you are watching this, than something terrible has happened. There were three times when I used this lab, and at those times, the world was in terrible danger. The only reason this tape was made, cause the world must be in danger again. If that is the case, then you need to find my friends from other worlds, they go by the name of ...Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, and Danny Phantom. I stored an Emergency remote, that Jimmy had made in a special container, far away from Bikini Bottom. To get their you can use my rocket ship, which is most likely behind you. It should automatically have the coordinates in.

However it's guarded, and the guareds will only lEt yo-l...q" Spongebob had explained but near the end the tape malfunctioned. "No! There's gotta be more" Pearl exclaimed feeling frustrated. "Look for more clues! There's gotta be somethi-" Pearl was about to instruct but then pounding was heard on the door. "Leader there's a whole bunch of sentry bots outside! We have to go!" One of the team members spoke.

"Darn it! Hop in the ship hurry!" Pearl shouted. Pearl helped everyone she could into the ship, one by one. She handed Junior the note, that was given to her by Patrick. As she got in, the sentry bots broke down the door. "Freeze, You are in violation of Plankton's code 89-XJ1-30." The Sentry Bot said in a robotic voice. The whale decided to stay and become a distraction

"Go and leave I'll stall the bots!" The whale urged her teammates hastily. "We can't leave you!" They replied. "You don't have a choice go!" She shouted at them. "Alright...bye...Mom." Junior replied with a tear in his eye. He hit the Go button, and the ship went at extreme speeds. Pearl stalled for as long as she could but alas they eventually got her. The sentry bots took her to the Prison, which happened to be near Plankton's castle.

The Prison was huge but nowhere near as big as Plankton's castle. It was guarded by hundreds of Sentry bots. Plankton didn't want anyone to escape, so he would constantly improve and update the bots. No one could ever come back there.

Meanwhile, unknown to the team but Plankton had finally found the main resistance base, and infilitrated it. "You thought you could hide from me? Hiliarious!" Plankton stated with a evil laugh. "This is just the beginning, and it won't be long before I've captured the entire universe!" Plankton exclaimed evily. "W-Wrong! There will always be someone to stop you. Even if you capture this universe, there are others out there." Patrick corrected, "Hahaha! That old speech?! Yeah right. Super Cliche, Pink Buffoon, there is no one that can stop me!" Plankton continued to laugh, He didn't believe Patrick, as the seastar was usually quite dumb.

"Oh and don't try to tell me you sent someone to stop me, cause I have that daughter of Krabs right here!" Plankton stated as he showed Pearl. But The old starfish just laughed, "I sent more than one person. I sent a whole team Plankton!" He stated. "B-But that's impossible! My sentry bots would've taken care of them!" Plankton replied accusing Patrick of lies. "Nope, besides there is more than one resistance base, and I won't let you reach contact with them." Patrick said as he pulled out a remote. "What is that? You think a stupid remote will destroy me?" Plankton mocked.

"Why don't you try looking harder" Patrick replied as he got ready to press it. Plankton took a better looked and realized what it was. It was none other than a self destruct remote. "You wouldn't dare! You would be too concerned with the others here." Plankton accused of Patrick. The one celled organism thought Patrick was bluffing, but he wasn't. "Everyone that was here is gone. They either passed away or left. Now I will avenge my best friend. Goodbye Plankton!" Patrick replied confidently as he pressed the button.

The whole base blew up and with both Patrick and Plankton. Any nearby Sentry bots were completely destroyed within a five mile radius. The base explosion was so big, there was no way anyone could survive it. And So now our only hope was to get Spongebob's old friends from the other worlds to help. If they were alive that is...

I hope that was good for a start. I haven't exactly thought of everything but it's a start!

Please note for the sake of the story, the ACTUAL proper lifespan of everyone is changed for the sake of the story. As Seastars only live to be 35 yrs, Krabs 100 yrs, Planktons a few days, etc. So don't even bother with half that crap.

So While Pearl is still old, she's not "old old" and can still do some stuff. Her physical body would be middle aged.

This is based of the events of the 2004 movie, if Plankton had won and Spongebob had lost.

Incase you're wondering...

Patrick is old now, he has a white lushious beard, and walks around with cane. He is currently at the age 96. As it is assumed he is at similar age of Spongebob who is speculated to be 31 during the 2004 movie events.

The Starfish also has a bionic leg as the seastar had lost his leg during one of the rebellion battles. He may be dumb but he is still quite wise, and has alot more smart moments due to Sandy's research in Brain developement.

Sandy's age was unknown but for the sake of the story she'll be exact age as Patrick, but cause in real life they have smaller lifespans then Seastars, will do the same in the story. Therefore Sandy being 96 actually makes her the oldest Squirrel.

Mr Krabs and Plankton are 64 during movie events. Mr Krabs stayed frozen too long, and not only would've grown too old but as him being Frozen allowed his heart to stop, and him to wither away. Plankton grew old quickly after 15 years, and that's when he developed new technology to be reborn.

Pearl shouldn't have lived as long as she did but for the sake of the story she did. Most Sperm whales only live up to about 50 years. But She did, and is 81 yrs old rn, with her lifespan being bumped up to 175, so that it seems she is still quite youngish. Pearl is 16 during the movie events or at least it is assumed.

Squidward is assumed to be somewhat older than patrick and spongebob, for the sake of the story we'll make him near Mr Krabs's age. So like in his fifties, so he actually passed some time ago.

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN SPONGEBOB, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS!


End file.
